


The Thug

by blair1623



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blair1623/pseuds/blair1623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles walks into a store and meets Derek.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles walks into a store and meets Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is my first don't judge too harshly

Stiles sighed. He was bored again. It didn't really take much to make Stiles bored since he was super hyper but he was and that sucked. What to do what to do? As Sties got up to get a bowl of cereal his friend crashed through the door.

Stiles barely glanced up before he was tackled with thin, pale, arms.  
"O-Oh!" Stiles gasped in surprise, stopping what ever the fuck he was doing.  
"STILES GUESS WHAT?" The voice said excitedly.

Stiles felt the hair brush against the back of his neck.  
"ERICA!" Stiles said just as excitedly. He smiled at her and chuckled a bit.  
"Why are you so happy?" Erica asked staring at Stiles with a wide smile on her face.  
"Because you're finally back." Stiles giggled.  
"It's only been 15 hours." Erica blushed.  
"Only 15 hours she says. That means 15 hours with no one to prank or talk to or blame my stupidity on. Only 15 hours" Stiles mumbled.  
"Oh I'm so- Wait! What about Scott?" Erica asked her mood going from confuzzled to mad.  
"Uh..he...has a girlfriend now. Why waste his time on me. Besides i don't want to ruin a perfectly good relationship he's in since...her." Stiles said turning red and unwrapping her arms from him. He reached up for the bowl and pulled it out. He then went to get milk and a spoon.  
"Aw how sweet. But if she ruins your 17 years of friendship i will slap that bitch. And even Scott." Erica hissed clenching her fists.  
Stiles smiled and got out his Cookie Crisp cereal. He sat at the table and poured his milk into the bowl then the cereal.

Then something dawned on Stiles.  
"Wait you seemed happy when you came through the door, why?" He asked.  
"What...." Erica said staring off into the distance as if she was trying to remember something.  
"STILES GUESS WHAT!? And all the other perky stuff you said....remember?" Stiles said trying to help her remember by imitating her.  
"Oh....OH! Yeah i was going to tell you," Erica said and ran over to sit next to him. "Stiles I met this guy."  
A smile came onto Stiles face as the words slowly fell from Erica's lips. It's been what...3 years since she's been in a relationship. Now is a great time to start a relationship up again.  
"So who is he?" Stiles asked pretending to flip his hair and cross his legs.  
"Stiles this is serious." Erica smiled and then tried to make her face straight.  
"Okay,okay!...Who is he?" Stiles asked seriously.  
Erica's face turned red."Isaac Lahey."  
And there it was. The name he never wanted to here again. The name that crushed him. And the sad thing was it didn't only crush Stiles...but it crushed Erica. The boy who cheated on her 3 years ago.  
"WHAT?" Stiles yelled.

Erica looked as though she was going to explode.  
"What are you yelling at me for?" She snapped.  
"Why him?" Stiles demanded.  
"Well maybe i have a better chance." Erica said matter-of-factly.  
"Uh really. I don't think so that dick is probably just playing you...again." Stiles mumbled.  
"NO!" Erica yelled.  
Stiles eyes widened in surprise at her sudden outburst.  
"I have a better chance now that you are out of the way." Erica growled.  
Stiles face went from hurt to pure rage. He shot up from his seat and shoved Erica on the ground. She let out a yelp and had a look of shock on her face.  
"I dare you to say that again."

Stiles said darkly.  
"What-whatever." Erica stuttered.  
"Where is he?" Stiles whispered.   
"Uh...S-Spencers." Erica mumbled.   
Stiles glared at her then walked towards the door.   
"By the way..."   
Stiles turned around and frowned." I don't approve."


	2. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes into Spencers to interrogate Isaac Lahey when he meets Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek appears and maybe a relationship will bloom.

Stiles finally found Spencers and the evil hoe was standing right there outside the door on his phone. As soon as Stiles began to walk forward, Isaac raised his head and saw him. Isaac's eyes widened and he backed away. Stiles wasn't going to let him get away that easy.

Stiles hissed and made toward the bastard. The store was packed so it was difficult to see where he went. There was a lot of breasts and butts so Stiles guessed he can't be that hard to find.  
Stiles stood on his toes and peaked over this one blondes head but it was no use.  
"Um excuse me." Stiles mumbled politely.  
"Sorry I-" The girl began but she stopped mid-sentence. She moved out of the way and Stiles nodded his head in gratitude.

Now where did that little bastard head f to? Damn that girl looked so familiar, but where the heck did he see her before?  
Out of the corner of Stiles's eye he saw a ,op of blonde curly hair move. Gottcha.

Stiles made towards the figure and grabbed his shoulder. The person turned around and it was a granny. Ew.   
"Yes?" She asked eyes widening.   
"Um can you tell me if you saw a young man with c-c-c-c- I can't look at that face." Stiles turned away from the drooling old lady.  
Stiles frowned a looked everywhere when he saw what he did 3 years ago.

[Flashback]("Love the way you lie" playing in the background)

Isaac had his arm around Stiles as they were looking at clothes to wear to spring-formal prom. Stiles smiled up at him and put his hand on the side of his face.   
"Do you like this one? It's all black and a white tie. Maybe a purple one will be better, right?" Stiles blabbed. He then saw the pain in Isaac's eyes. Stiles's smile slowly faded away into a frown.  
"W-what?"  
"I have a confession."  
"What?"   
"..."  
"Tell me damn it I'm your boyfriend!"  
"I can't take you."  
"Tooooo?"  
"Prom."  
"Why?"   
"I am taking Erica."  
"W-why?"  
"It-I-...I wasn't at the school Friday night. Erica asked if i can take her to prom and i said sure."  
"What-what-why- you're with me."  
"


End file.
